


Dreamers Never Lie

by claitynroberts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <500 Words, Angst?, Drabble, F/M, Glossed over smut?, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claitynroberts/pseuds/claitynroberts
Summary: Dean returns from a long hunt, he and the reader discuss the future.





	Dreamers Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Impala-Dreamer’s “Tell Me A Story Drabble Challenge” on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt: “One day, when all this crap is done...When you’re safe...I’ll tell you about my dream.”

You hadn’t heard from Dean in a while, which was unusual. He didn’t call everyday, or even every other day, but he would check in when he was able to. You had tried to call, ringing every line he had. No answer. You tried Sam and Cas, even going so far as to contact Garth and Jodie. Bupkis. 

Until one night you heard something outside. The rumble became louder and headlights shone through the window. A black Impala was in the driveway, and a heavy knock came at the door. As you opened it, a figure pushed his way in. The hulking silhouette pulled you tight against his chest, hungrily claiming your mouth with his.

“Dean,” you groaned, tracing the stubble on his chin, tears running down your face. 

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. “Y/n,” he whispered in reverence and relief, “y/n.” 

Leading him to the bedroom, the evening passed in a blur. Desperate kisses fueled the night. When you both were sated, the two of you collapsed into a pile of tangled limbs.   
Your head, resting on his chest, rose and fell with each breath; the sound of his heartbeat a welcome symphony to your strained nerves. “How you been, y/n?” You felt, more than heard, him ask.

“Awful,” you answered, remembering the nightmares that plagued your dreams. “I dreamt you had died. Multiple times,” you whispered. “You couldn’t have called? Or answered when I did?”

“I was going to.” He gulped. “I didn’t want to drag you into this mess though. And Crowley threatened you, so I knew I couldn’t make contact for a while. At least until I got things under control.”

“Dean…” you began, “what happened?” Most of the time you didn’t want to know, but you were curious what had kept him away from you for so long. Because all too soon he’d be gone...again.

“Shhh...not tonight, y/n,” he said. “Distract me instead, okay?” Seeing the hurt in his eyes, you acquiesced. “Tell me what your dream is.”

“It’s nothing special.” You begin. “It’s the same dream as everyone else’s. Find a decent job, settle down, start a family. A house with a white picket fence. Apple pie life.” You shrugged. Sometimes it sounded silly, superficial. When you thought about it, Dean was the one you pictured it with. Weeping, you knew, deep down, it would never happen, not with Dean at least. He wouldn’t give up the good fight for something that selfish because he was the most selfless person you knew. That’s why you loved him.

Wiping the tears away you cleared your throat. “What’s your dream, then?” You hoped it involved you.

Dean pulled you tighter against him. “One day, when all this crap is done…,” he began, stopping to clear the lump that had formed in his throat. Kissing the top of your head while he composed himself. “When you’re safe…,” he added forcefully, “I’ll tell you about my dream.”


End file.
